Hey mate
by read-a-holic17
Summary: Caliain fic. Based on a prompt from an anon that @askiaindean on tumblr received. "Ethan finds out about Cal and Iain's relationship when he finds Iain at the breakfast table." Thanks to @flashingbluelight/totti10 for the advice you gave me, it was really helpful! Hope you enjoy. one shot. bbc own all the characters.
**Hi so I've written a new fic, Caliain. Still writing driving lessons just not had much time since going back to school after half term. It will hopefully be up sometime this weekend if i can finish it!**

 **This fic is based on a prompt from an anon that askiaindean on tumblr received. I would also like to thank flashingbluelight/totti10 for your advice! So helpful!**

 **Prompt: "Ethan finds out about Cal and Iain when he walks into find Iain eating breakfast in his kitchen."**

 **Hope you enjoy x**

* * *

 **"Hi mate."**

* * *

They had been getting closer in the months that lead up to their confession, Cal just happening to be the doctor who always got called out with Iain, working so well together and becoming friends. They'd gone out on nights out drinking and but they never pulled when they were with each other, sure if Cal or Iain went out alone or with another member of the department they always ended up pulling, but that was becoming less and less regular, the pair choosing to spend more time with each

Cal had been called out to help the paramedics after an entrapment in a cave at the beach. After successfully rescuing the 5 year old little boy the movement had caused the caves to collapse on Cal and Iain.

* * *

"Why did you not run?" Iain asked angrily, directed towards cal.

"Why do you think?"

"I don't know, because you're stubborn?" Iain shouted now, cal could have escaped, but he'd gone to try and rescue Iain, trapping his leg in the process.

"No, because I love you!" Cal blurted out, his face reddening the moment he realised what he'd said.

"What?!" Iain asked, his voice softer and more timid.

"Yeah I've said it, you're more than a friend Iain. I couldn't leave you." Cal told him. He didn't see a way out of their situation so didn't see the point hiding it any longer, he needed Iain to know.

Iain stood there for a moment, slightly shocked.

"Look mate, it doesn't matter. I just wanted you to know." Cal said, his heart plummeting in Iain's silence.

Iain couldn't quite believe it. His lips came crashing down on Cal's and after the initial shock had worn off the pair began their battle for dominance.

Breaking apart, their heads rested against each other. Their breath heavy.

"I love you too." Iain told him, and then kissed him again.

* * *

Both feared that it was the end, suspecting they would never get out alive. Iain was the last one conscious, holding Cal's hand till he felt it being dragged away, and a light bright in his eyes.

When Cal had woken up from falling unconscious in the cave he found himself in hospital, a broken leg and concussion from where the rocks had fallen, sat in the chair beside his bed was Iain. His head in his hand, one arm in a sling and a cut to his forehead.

Cal made a noise as not to startle him but let him know he was awake.

"Hey mate, you're awake that's good. Let me get the doctor." Iain had said going to stand.

Cal had caught him by his good hand as he had stood.

"What happened down there, I meant every word. I need you to know that even if you didn't." Cal had told him.

"I know mate, the same goes for me." Iain had reassured him, and squeezed his hand and winking before walking to get a doctor.

* * *

Since then they'd been dating, it was a secret as Cal wasn't sure how Ethan would react. Secret meetings and dates whenever they could.

The past few months for Cal had been like a dream. Being with Iain had changed him, and his reputation around the hospital. Everyone thought he'd just grown up and didn't want to sleep with a different girl every night, and in a way that was true. He just wanted Iain.

Cal had mainly be staying the round Iain's but as Iain lived further out from the hospital that Cal, when they could, when Ethan was on the later shift, they went to Cal's.

It was one of those days where they could go to Cal's. Although this had been going on months there was still that spark. The moment the door to the flat was closed and Cal and Iain were inside, Cal's lips found Iain's and their clothes were shed, a trail leading to Cal's bedroom. Fierce passionate kisses that expressed their feelings, neither of them that confident with words. They hadn't actually spoken about what was said in the cave, they knew how the other felt and didn't feel they needed to have that conversation yet.

As it had been a night shift they'd just finished they had fallen asleep shortly after, curled up next to each other.

Ethan came home after his shift and found the trail of clothes strewn across his flat.

"Cal?" He called out. He noticed that there were only mans clothes, no women's clothing to be seen.

He walked into the kitchen hearing someone rummaging in the cupboards.

As he came round the door he saw Iain stood there eating cereal out of the packet, a carton of orange juice open next to him no glass visible, wearing nothing but his underwear.

Iain heard him come in and froze. Ethan was standing there, mouth slightly open.

Iain was growing increasingly uncomfortable with the silence.

"Hi mate." He said, returning to eating the cocopops.

"Uh hi, is Cal here?" Ethan asked, still not quite sure what was going on.

It was then that Cal emerged from the bedroom, clothed in underwear and Iain's shirt. Not realising Ethan was standing there he walked straight over to Iain, and helped himself to cereal kissing him lightly before throwing it in the air and catching it in his mouth.

"Ah right, I see. I'll leave you two to it." Ethan said, smiling. Cal seemed to be happy, he knew something had been going on these past few months, he was happier and in general more pleasant to be around. Who cared who it was who made him happy?

"Shit Ethan." Cal turned seeing his brother. "What are you doing home?"

"My shift finished." Ethan told him as he went to leave.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Cal, at the hospital we work shifts -" Ethan's explanation was cut short.

"No, I know what a shift is, why did yours finish early?"

"It didn't, you do know it's like 6pm right? I've been working since 7 this morning, you've been home since 8." Ethan asked.

"Shoot, is that really the time?" Iain asked. Cal and him had a rule: Iain was gone when Ethan got back.

"Um, yeah. But let me leave you for a little bit. I'll go see Lily." Ethan told them.

"Ethan, let me explain." Cal said, rushing to the corridor to talk to his little brother. Iain still stood in the kitchen eating cocopops.

"Look, Cal. There's nothing better to explain. I'm happy for you." Ethan told his brother, meaning every word.

"Thank you. Just don't tell anyone yeah, I don't think we're ready yet." Cal told him.

"You've got it." Ethan said as he left to go and see Lily.

"Oh god, do you think he took it well?" Cal asked Iain as they sat on the sofa, the cocopops now empty so they'd moved onto Cheerios, orange juice still being drunk from the carton to combat the dry cereal.

"Mate, he couldn't have taken it better." Iain told him, sitting with Cal's head on his shoulder, Iain's hand moving through Cal's short hair.

"Really, do you think he'll tell anyone?"

"Who cares? I love you cal, I told you that weeks ago in that bloody cave, you told me too. If you've changed your mind then fine, but I haven't and I don't care who knows anymore." Iain told him honestly, secretly scared that Cal would have changed his mind.

"Are you kidding me? Why would I have changed my mind? If anything I'm more certain now than I was then, I love you Iain Dean, and that's not changing." Cal replied, never more certain in his entire life.

Cal had lifted his head from Iain's shoulder and was now staring at him, their eyes flickering every now and then to each others lips. They collided, orange juice and Cheerios everywhere, but they didn't care.

This kiss was the most passionate and loving since their first, Cal had just gotten released from the hospital and was on leave for a few weeks whilst his fractured leg healed. Iain had popped in a few times just to make sure he was ok, and one time cal had opened the door and once Iain was inside just kissed him, the start of their affair of the heart.

But this kiss was even more so, full of love, they'd only ever said it once before, in the cave when they thought they were going to die, and it hasn't truly sunk in till know that this was what they felt. Cal broke off first, gasping for air, once he started to regain his breath he smiled, looking at the man who sat facing him. Yes. This was love.

* * *

 **I've never written this pair before so am really not sure if its any good at all... Thoughts? Thanks for reading, leave a review? x**


End file.
